


Fic: Everyone | SPN | Gen | G

by majestic_shriek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_shriek/pseuds/majestic_shriek





	Fic: Everyone | SPN | Gen | G

**Title** : Everyone  
 **Pairing** : Gen  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Summary** : Sam hugs everyone  
 **Notes** : A little ficlet for [](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/profile)[**obstinatrix**](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/) who needed Sam hugging everyone today, and I obliged. Just a little something!

Sam hugs everyone.

Not quite everyone, then. He hasn’t got to the stage yet where he runs out into the street hugging random passers-by, or holding up those “free hug” signs you see sometimes. Dean says those are a front for pickpockets and petty thieves. Sam says that Dean’s a pessimist, and then he hugs him until Dean squirms and tells Sam to leave him alone.

So really, Sam hugs everyone in their immediate circle, which isn’t actually that many people. He hugs Dean, who sighs and rolls his eyes, but lets it happen. He hugs Cas, who looks confused and asks Sam why he persists in holding him in such a close fashion and then flutters off looking flustered. He hugged Bobby, back when he was flesh and blood and a warm solid rock in Sam’s arms. He hugs Meg, who looks a mixture of pleased and disgusted and who pushes him away – “if you ever fucking do that again, Winchester…” He does, and she doesn’t kill him.

He tried to hug Crowley, but that didn’t go well.

Dean sometimes tells him he must be cursed, because fuck, it’s every fucking day now, but Sam’s just grateful to be alive and grateful to be sane and he wants everyone to know that. Dean doesn’t really mind. Once he actually initiated a hug, and Sam took it with gusto. Now he expects Sam’s hugs, and his arms are ready and waiting when Sam slips into them. They are comfortable and always there, always his brother, always looking after him.

Sam hugs everyone, but his favourite? Dean. Always.


End file.
